Pride of House
by Dr Fororak
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic, so I'm really exited and stuff. It is set during the Prisoner of Azkaban, and after Artemis Fowl. So, read, review, enjoy.


Artemis Fowl was sitting in his study late at night. The full moon was shining bright, making the landscape underneath it look ghostly and ethereal. However, Artemis was oblivious to the beauty behind him, and was carefully analyzing the, what looked like an ordinary laptop, device. It was indeed a laptop; however, Artemis modified it with bits of People's technology, and, as the two previous modifications failed to work, hoped that this one would prove a success. He pressed the ON button, and the screen turned on. The boy looked at it, clearly surprised. The screen went black. A single D'Arvit left the genius' mouth and he started unscrewing the laptop once again.

Having had unscrewed the hated device, Fowl left his seat and went to the window of his study, observing the land. While looking at the moon, he saw a shadow moving in a distance. Artemis' attention was on it straight away. He walked to the table, picked up the intercom, and phoned Butler.

"Yes, Master Artemis?"

"Butler, there is nothing around the house now is there?"

"No, wh- actually, yes there is! Artemis, come here. You might want to see this."

Artemis quickly left his study, and went to the security room, where Butler currently was. The security room was full of different screens, showing the situation around the Manor. One of the screens showed an echo locator view of the area around the Manor. On that screen something was moving towards the house. And the outline, which the scanner gave for the figure did not look human at all. Artemis thought it looked like a smaller and weaker version of a troll, at least, judging by the silhouette.

"I have already directed the cameras towards it. We should see a picture of the intruder very soon."

And Butler was right. One of the many camera screens on the wall was now showing a view of the mysterious intruder. What Artemis and his bodyguard saw was beyond reason for any normal mortal, but Artemis had captured a fairy, and Butler defeated a troll, so they only felt curiosity. The creature looked like a wolf, but had much bigger front legs, so it walked slightly more ape like than a normal wolf. It also had a tufted tail and a slightly different snout form. But it was not its appearance which Butler and Artemis were interested in. They were much more curious on how a seemingly unintelligent animal was able to pass the Fowl Manor defenses, which even a LEPrecon squad had difficulty doing.

"Butler, we need to capture this creature. If it passed our defenses so easily it must be sapient, even though it doesn't look much more than a wolf to me… Do you still have the tranquilizer gun you shot Holly with?"

"Yes, Artemis. Are you sure that the tranquilizer will be strong enough for the creature?"

"Well. I suppose there is only one way to find out."

The bodyguard now opened the massive cupboard by the wall, where quite a lot of different weapons were stored. Butler took the tranquilizer gun, probably the least harmful of his armory The man proceeded to the balcony. He then calmly took out the gun, aimed at the creature, which now came much closer to the Manor, and fired. A loud howl sounded through the night, echoing from the walls of the Manor, the trees, the walls of the estate, until it quietened down slowly. It was silent in the night again. Butler put the gun back, and took a tranquilizer pistol and a rope instead. He then slowly exited the manor, and carefully approached the creature he had tranquilized When laying on the ground it showed some similarities to humans, notably the structure of the torso and the way the legs joined to it. '_Like some kind of a wolf-human hybrid'_ thought Artemis, who was watching Butler's actions through a camera. The bodyguard had already tied the creature up, and was returning with it back to the Manor. The creature he was carrying seemed to start to regain its consciousness. One more shot from the tranquilizer pistol – and it had to start all anew. The bodyguard went downstairs, and locked the creature into the room, where not that long ago a certain elf was held.

"Butler, come here."

In the security room, Artemis had finally gotten a view of what had happened to the Manor's defenses Except, nothing happened. At all. As if the creature had teleported itself behind the fence. However, there was a single clue to what has happened. Some ripped clothing, to be more precise, robes, were laying there. As if the creature was a human, then transformed into a wolf. As if it was… "_A werewolf,"_ Artemis had realized. And it was full moon.

"Butler, the creature is a werewolf."

To say Butler was surprised is to say nothing. _"Fairies were, of course, strange. But werewolves, werewolves… This is just going too far."_

"Artemis, are you absolutely sure it is a…"

"Yes, Butler, I am."

"So what you are saying is that we are potentially keeping a human in the house dungeons. Luckily enough Mrs Fowl is in France with Juliette, and we will be finished, hopefully, before they return."

"Yes, old friend, yes."

"_Werewolves. An entirely new race to explore."_ Thoughts raced through Artemis' brain, great plans appeared and disappeared, only to be displaced by others._ "One more potential source of money for the expedition. If I only could learn to control them… And I will. For I am a Fowl, and if a Fowl decided to do something, he will."_

A/N

Okay… the first chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Constructive criticism is very welcome.


End file.
